


Day 17: Spooning

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both need sleep but they don’t want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a little drabble.

“You’re so comfortable,” Hide said.

Hide nuzzled his head in the crook of Ken’s neck. His breathing fell in sync with Ken’s, Hide’s arms around his waist. 

“How come I’m the little spoon?” Ken protested. He held Hide’s hands and brought them to his mouth, lightly kissing them. 

Hide squeezed Ken’s hands.

“Just cause. It’s cute like this.”

Ken huffed and lifted Hide’s hands to his face. 

“I’m not cute.”

“Are too. You’re the cutest ghoul I know.”

Hide felt the heat from Ken’s face and smiled. 

“I’m the luckiest person in the world, ya know. I’m cuddling with the best person I know, (and) I’m dating said person. One man should not have this much luck.”

“Go to sleep Hide,” Ken said, ears turning pink. “Don’t you have class tomorrow?”

“Right,” Hide sighed. “I should be saying that to you, though,” he teased. “You’re the one that acts weird when you don’t get enough sleep.”

“Shush, that was one time,” Ken pouted. 

“It’ll be take two if you don’t go to sleep.” 

“Fine.” Ken leaned into Hide, taking deep breaths.

Hide pecked Ken’s neck and curled around him. 

“Good night, Ken.”

“Good night, Hide.”


End file.
